


〔杏夏〕好事多磨

by inmints



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmints/pseuds/inmints
Summary: 纯肉。没什么意义的背景设定：ABO，社畜杏x舞蹈家教夏
Relationships: 伊波杏树/齐藤朱夏
Kudos: 5





	〔杏夏〕好事多磨

红色正从伊波绽开的手背皮肤里渗出。这显然不是工伤。

一见她死气沉沉地踏进玄关，从卧室探出头来确认她身影的齐藤便赶忙快步走至客厅门口，随即注意到了伊波的伤口。

「……怎么了？」

不光是手背，伊波整个人都凌乱得很，看起来像遭受了某种洗劫。她一声不吭地换上拖鞋，把脱下来的西服外套挂在门口衣架上。穿在里头的衬衫相当整洁，即便如此也掩不住她面部的狼狈。

爱人不想开口，就没道理追究了。不再过问缘由的齐藤一手拉住她的胳膊，另一只手往她的头顶抚去，小心捋顺她的头发，放下，准备带她去厨房处理一下伤势。

齐藤正要转身，踩上走廊的伊波则略显急促地伸手碰向了她的腰侧。她紧挨着她，双手顺着齐藤的裤腰划向了齐藤的裤绳，结没打死很好解。齐藤意识到眼前的女性想同她做爱，她诧异于对方的反常却并未表现出抗拒，一直到裤绳被解开才握住伊波的手指，委婉地朝她表达自己不想在门口做。

可铺天盖地席卷而来的信息素迅猛而热烈，这是最直白的回应，齐藤的身体很快为之开始发热，她不得不搭住伊波的肩膀，思绪被伊波的气味翻了个稀烂。把她练舞所穿的运动裤扒下后，伊波没多停顿，解开自己的西裤皮带就蹭着齐藤的小腹把性器往她腿间送。齐藤的小腹有些凉，跳舞的日子她总是会穿露脐装，换洗用的练习服还没干，要是身上这套被弄脏了明天可就麻烦了。两副身体慢慢贴到一块，齐藤想说些什么，仍旧没张嘴，由着伊波顶开她的双腿并朝她的里头压去。

这还是她们之间第一次没有任何抚慰就匆匆结合了。齐藤的感觉很差，硬物粗鲁的抽动插得她有些发痛，裸露的小腹还不时被伊波的衬衫纽扣磨蹭，纽扣没有温度。即便如此她依旧紧闭双唇，整个玄关只剩下伊波轻微的哼声。在伊波稍带焦虑的顶撞下她开始重心不稳，她的后背不得不贴在走廊墙壁上，性器微微分离那一刻她望向了伊波，这是她在这场结合中第一次看清伊波的脸庞，而没来得及捕捉到对方的视线伊波就凑近了她的嘴唇。

她与她唇瓣叠着唇瓣，很快伊波就开启了双唇。始于怨气的性爱就连接吻都变得有些急躁，她掐着她的大腿借舌尖挑衅起她的唇缝，不一会齐藤的嘴唇就被撬开，下一刻掠夺似的扫过她牙齿袭向了她的舌背。齐藤不大情愿在玄关做爱，如此强硬的伊波却相当少见，明知应当制止伊波继续发泄，她的身体却十分乐意拥抱对方，被侵犯的私处已开始溢出暖液，在她肉穴中抽送的硬物逐渐带出一阵水声。她险些轻哼，抬起一只胳膊下意识往嘴边挡去，手指触碰到的则是伊波的脸颊，于是她一手触摸着伊波的脸颊与她接吻，同时不自觉挺起腰身向前迎合，在嘴唇错开嘴唇的间隙中终于没忍住漏出了娇声。

与伊波同居之后，齐藤从事起了舞蹈教学工作。她们在家里腾出空间装修出了一个舞蹈房，平时学生会来家里上课。

学生才刚走不过多久，跳舞出的那一身汗还没来得及收进去，眼下却站在与学生挥手告别的走廊上迷恋着伴侣的肌肤，好像在做坏事——齐藤在自己的喘声中慢慢垂下手，蜷起手指又一次握住伊波，努力稳住气息对伊波说：在门口这样子，要被邻居听见的。

听她这样说，伊波并没有立马有所表示，她仍旧肚皮蹭小腹在齐藤的腿间顶撞数下，等理性终于处理清楚齐藤方才的话语有何含义，这才慢慢停下动作。她将双手搭在齐藤的腰侧，直起身子抽离性器，吐出一口气低下头，望着齐藤的脸颊平复心跳。随阴茎一起从齐藤体内带出来的液体打湿了裤子，这不是件舒服事。

走吧，我们去厨房。

齐藤这么说着，俯身捡起了紧身裤，又示意伊波把脱到一半的西裤交给她。她把两人的裤子叠到一块，挂在胳膊上，用另一只手拉住伊波转身走往客厅。

一路走伊波一路贴她身后，途径洗浴间时齐藤停了脚，她将沾有体液的裤子铺在洗衣机盖子上，正打算继续迈开脚，一股热意慢慢贯回她腿间，她能感觉出那是伊波的形状。

喂。齐藤扭头朝身后的伊波看去，可没来得及把眼神丢给对方，硬物就重新挺了进来，她的双肩稍稍抖动了一下，失衡之际被伊波抱住了身体。她听见她有些挖苦地、又像是在闹别扭般对她说：不去厨房吗朱夏老师？

所以说这是在把从外面受的气往我身上撒吗——双手不得不撑在洗衣机上的齐藤试图吐槽反击，而微微张开嘴声音就变了调，不满夹着爱意统统变成了断断续续的哼吟。我明明说过从后面来好讨厌的，她撅着屁股冲她抱怨。

「悠酱真的实在太瘦了。」

伊波边用双手固住她屁股边说。与齐藤做爱的时候她时不时就会这么说，说归说动作却从不有所收敛，于是由齐藤听来这更像是某种属于伊波的情趣，仿佛拥着自己的身子说出这番话才会让她有她们正在做爱的实感。

身体不得不向快意投了降，慢慢趴倒在洗衣机盖子上的齐藤抓紧了不久前被她铺在上边的两条裤子，在剧烈摇晃的视野中她注意到体液还没干。喘声并着肌肤碰撞声填满了整间房，一时间还多了份机器晃动的杂音，两人的动作正震得洗衣机咯吱响。

别再有下次了。齐藤在心里吐槽说。机器坚硬的外壳硌得她胸口疼，哪怕高潮为她的大脑带去了一段不短的空白，她在直起身子的时候仍是抚摸起了不久前受挤压的部位。

缴械过后倚靠在门边的伊波见她如此，又立马靠去她身旁帮忙按揉起了她的胸口，同时不自觉翘起嘴角，说：朱夏老师和地板都被我弄得一塌糊涂了。

齐藤小心拨开她的手，从附近取来一块毛巾：也不是第一次一塌糊涂了。

清理完精液重新抓住伊波的手，齐藤瞥一眼伊波，又望了望客厅另一头，抿抿嘴唇把目光移回到伊波脸上。

去厨房是吧好的我们去厨房。她哪敢继续胡闹。

「其实我有一个好消息。」

抓着伊波的手腕把伊波的手背拉到眼皮底下，齐藤边帮她涂抹软膏边说。齐藤妈妈对童年时受过数次重伤的齐藤放心不下，叮嘱她千万要备在家里的急救箱第一次派上用场却是因为对象。

伊波看着她睫毛一跳一跳，嘴角翘得更高了：什么？学生比赛得奖了？

因为杏树坏心眼所以不告诉你。齐藤依旧垂着目光替她上药，语调平静又带着点戏谑。而且才没有什么比赛，硬要说的话是更加困难的甄选。她还补了句。

「什么嘛，这么一讲岂不是让人更在意了嘛。」  
「你就尽情在意好了。这几天洗澡注意点少沾水。」  
「泡澡怎么可能不沾水啊。」  
「那就不泡澡和戴着防水手套泡澡二选一。」  
「我怎么可能不泡澡啊。」  
「是呢。所以才叫你小心点。」  
「悠酱这是在强人所难。」  
「明明是你自己惹出来的。觉得麻烦的话以后就不许这么干。」

而且哪怕杏自己不觉得麻烦，我看到这副样子的杏也是会很难过的。说这话时齐藤的脑袋埋得更低了些，她把药膏放回急救箱，侧了个身将急救箱移回原处。

是因为什么呢，也许是由于自视甚高的领导否决了自己的提案还在会议中羞辱了自己一番——这些现在都不重要了。听说那位领导的对象受不了他的脾气选择了分手，而你可是在20代前半就有老婆的社畜啊伊波。

「我刚刚想起来一件事。」  
「什么？」  
「我喜欢悠酱、而悠酱也喜欢我真是件不可思议的事。」  
「突然又怎么啦？就算你讨好我我也不会纵容你的。」  
「你对我已经足够宽容了喔。而且才不是讨好，「喜欢就要坦率地讲喜欢」难道不是朱夏老师一直强调的吗？什么「搞不好明天就会死掉」之类的，没有比你更爱操心的人了。」  
「嗯……」  
「脸变红了，你在害羞吗？啊脸更红了。」  
「……」  
「我们明明刚做完色色的事，现在就讲句喜欢而已脸不要那么红。」

伊波小姐果然是抖S吧。低声吐槽着洗了把手，齐藤擦干手重新面向伊波，将刚洗净的手指挪到伊波额上，再次替她一下一下捋顺了刘海。

身为一名现代社畜，伊波过着除了加班就是开会的两点一线生活，在事业上完美遗传了工作狂母亲的性格。既没有打扮的兴趣也没有旅游的闲情，遑论参加联谊结识伴侣。若不是学生时代两情相悦的对象足够长情，恐怕她在公司里会是个出了名的零恋爱经验DT。

年纪轻轻就手戴婚戒使得伊波在同事间颇有话题性。大家只知道她有个熏陆香味的太太——每个季度都会有那么一个星期味道特别重——没人见过真身的缘故，偶尔也会有胆大的同事尝试邀请她去酒吧快活，能干的女性Alpha比起男性Alpha更能帮自己逞威风。

「说起来，你会介意我去酒吧吗？」  
「酒味太臭了。」  
「嗯……我想也是。」

伊波稍稍侧了个身，手握性器往齐藤的腿间压过去了些。包扎好伤口匆匆淋了浴，她们正赤身裸体地挨在一块躺在被窝里。

「如果杏树想出轨参加联谊，不被我察觉的话就随便你啦。」  
「什么啊。」  
「不过要是被我发现了，我一定会超——级生气，但什么都不会跟你说，然后跑去找我妈哭诉的。」  
「……所以说为什么会有这种伤人的假设啦。」

听她如此追问，扯着嘴角盯着她脸庞的齐藤没再继续开玩笑。她将被伊波压住的那只脚从伊波的腿边抽离，慢慢蹭着被单提到伊波的腰侧，等枕边的香薰气味与对方的信息素混到一起，她分开大腿伸手往伊波的后颈搂去，看着同样满脸笑意的伊波朝向她压低身体。

两人的笑容含义大概是有差异的。

她要在熄了床头灯、双方都精疲力尽躺回被窝的时候，对已经合上眼、或许下一秒就会入睡的伊波说，其实房间里另外还多了个生命。坏心眼的回敬。


End file.
